itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gang Spies Like U.S.
"The Gang Spies Like U.S." is the fifth episode of the tenth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. It aired on February 11, 2015 and was viewed by 527,000 people. Synopsis After Dennis and Mac enlist Dee to spy on the fish factory across the street, Charlie and Frank grow suspicious and decide to do some spying of their own. Recap The gang complains about the reek of fish from the fish factory across the street, and Dennis and Mac enlist Dee to investigate why the fish factory has bought the building next to Paddy's. Charlie becomes jealous that they chose Dee over him, so he and Frank decide to spy on them in return. At the fish factory Dennis tells Dee she must get a job there to figure out what their evil plot is. Excited to be part of the scheme rather than just the butt of their jokes, she agrees. Back at her apartment, where Dennis and Mac have been living since the fire at Thanksgiving . Dennis and Mac begin some research online. Charlie interrupts, delivering flowers with a camera inside, but the camera does not pick up what they're researching. Charlie gets Dennis and Mac to have lunch with Frank's credit card so Frank can break in and look at their search history. They dine at Guigino's Italian Restaurant where their waiter recognizes them but they can't remember him . Frank calls Charlie and tells him the only recent search history is for "Asians" and "cream pie" and they assume Dennis and Mac are planning to go into the dessert business with the owner of the fish factory. Frank proposes cutting Dennis and Mac out of their idea by making a video and presenting it to the manager at the fish factory. At dinner at Guigino's Charlie reveals To Dennis and Mac that he knows they've been researching cream pies. He proposes they three go into business together to sell the cream pies to children. Horrified, Dennis and Mac explain to Charlie what kind of cream pies they were investigating. Charlie calls Frank and explains to him as well. Meanwhile, Dee has been working at the fish factory and caused three accidents, resulting in fish prices skyrocketing and her hair getting stuck in a conveyor belt. The final accident sends her to the hospital where the men agree to never spy on each other and to clear their search history every time they use a computer. Cast Starring * Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly * Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds * Rob McElhenney as Mac * Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds * Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest starring * Michael Naughton as Waiter * Jim Lau as Asian Manager * Elizabeth Sung as Female Worker Trivia * Spies Like Us is a 1985 comedy film starring Chevy Chase and Dan Aykroyd as bumbling American spies. Images The Gang Spies Like U.S. 01.jpg The Gang Spies Like U.S. 04.jpg The Gang Spies Like U.S. 02.jpg The Gang Spies like U.S.jpg The Gang Spies Like U.S. 03.jpg The Gang Spies Like U.S. 05.jpg Quotes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Episodes on a Wednesday Category:Episodes at 10:00 am